Red Steel 2
Red Steel 2 ist ein Spiel für die Nintendo Wii, welches am 23. März 2010 erstmals in den USA erscheinen wird, am 26. März des gleichen Jahres soll es schließlich auch in Europa erscheinen. Developer des Spiels ist Ubisoft Paris, Publisher Ubisoft. Das Spiel verfolgt das Konzept seines Vorgängers Red Steel. Handlung Das Spiel findet in einer Hybrid-Welt zwischen Ost und West statt, die man als "Tokio in Reno" beschreiben könnte. In der Eröffnungs-Szene wird man kopfüber in die Action katapultiert. Von Anfang an ist klar, dass man als Einzelgänger spielt, eine Art Clint Eastwood-Revolverheld, der außerdem auch noch ein umwerfender Samurai-Schwertkämpfer ist. Man weiß nicht viel über die eigene Vergangenheit, aber man weiß, dass man der letzte Überlebende des eigenen Clans ist, der brutal ausgelöscht wurde. Man ist auf Rache aus und der Anführer steht ganz oben auf der Liste. Bei diesem Kampf muss man eine Legion von Handlangern besiegen, um die verstorbenen Clan-Mitglieder zu ehren, und vielleicht rettet man dabei sogar noch die Stadt Caldera. Gameplay Das Erste, was einem beim Spielen auffällt, ist der visuelle Stil des Spiels. Die semi-realistische Interpretation der Welt ist verschwunden und wurde durch umwerfende Grafik im Anime-Stil ersetzt, die perfekt zur Atmosphäre und Stimmung des Spiels passt. Der Japan/Western-Mix fällt einem überall ins Auge - man sieht handgemalte japanische Schilder auf den Dächern staubiger Western-Saloons. Flackernde amerikanische Neon-Werbung hängt an den Wänden, die mit asiatischen Motiven verziert sind. Überall sieht man Graffiti und die Objekte, die man im Dreck findet, erinnern an die Müllhalden aus beiden Welten. So wird eine Umgebung erzeugt, die einem irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, aber dennoch fremd ist. Die Detailtreue ist beeindruckend - wenn man das eigene beeindruckende Katana zum ersten Mal um 180 Grad dreht und die Sonne sich in den heiligen Silber-Verzierungen an der Seite der Klinge spiegelt, ahnt man schon, was man für ein hochwertiges Erlebnis vor sich hat. Obwohl die Handlung noch geheim gehalten wird, hatte Nintendo of Europe ausreichend Gelegenheit, die Spielmechanik auszuprobieren - und man kann sicher sagen, dass die Schwertkunst viel realistischer geworden ist. Durch Wii MotionPlus wird das Erlebnis sofort noch körperbezogener. Es gibt zwei Arten von Schwertangriffen, leicht und schwer, die durch blaue, bzw. rote Markierungen auf dem Bildschirm angezeigt werden. Obwohl man die Wii-Fernbedienung natürlich bequem auf dem Sofa schwingen und so eine ganze Reihe von leichten Angriffen ausführen könnte, muss man für einen schweren Angriff das Schwert mit einer gewissen Geschwindigkeit schwingen - man kann also nicht 'schummeln'. Und natürlich braucht man den schweren Angriff, um die meisten Gegner zu bezwingen - die Kraft eines schweren Angriffs entspricht ungefähr drei leichten Angriffen. Das Schwert wird überzeugend in 3D dargestellt - wenn man die eigene Hand dreht, führt auch der Held auf dem Bildschirm diese Bewegung aus. Wenn man den A-Knopf gedrückt hält, kann man Angriffe abblocken (obwohl dieser Schutz auch durchbrochen werden kann), und mit dem Z-Knopf nimmt man die Gegner ins Visier. Wenn man von außerhalb des eigenen Sichtbereichs angegriffen wird, erscheint ein Z-Knopf-Symbol - drückt man den Knopf, wirbelt man herum und verteidigt sich. Man bewegt sich mit dem Control Stick des Nunchuks und die Kamera wird mit der Wii-Fernbedienung gesteuert. Beide Bewegungen sind äußerst geschmeidig und lassen sich intuitiv steuern. Natürlich wäre man kein richtiger Cowboy-Hybrid, wenn man nicht auch etwas Feuerkraft hätte. Wenn man einem gepanzerten Gegner gegenüber steht, will man vielleicht instinktiv mit dem B-Knopf einen Schuss abgeben, aber man wird sehr bald merken, dass das keine Wirkung hat. Der Spieler muss nah ran und die Rüstung mit dem Schwert aufbrechen, um die Schwachpunkte bloßzulegen. Dann kann man erst einen Schritt zurück machen und ein paar Schüsse abfeuern, um seinen Gegner in den Staub zu zwingen. Waffen und Angriffe können im Verlauf des Spiels verbessert werden - eine fortgeschrittene Schwert-Technik, ermöglicht es einem, irgendeinen Gegner mit einem schweren Aufwärtsschwung der Wii-Fernbedienung direkt in die Luft zu schleudern und ihn dann mit einem Schwung nach unten zu erledigen. Das sieht nicht nur toll aus, sondern ist auch sehr aufregend. Und hier wird auf keinen Fall wahllos auf die Knöpfe gedrückt. Zu viele willkürliche Schläge führen sogar dazu, dass der Gegner noch stärker angreift - niemand mag hektische Zappler. Obwohl der Kampf natürlich das Herzstück von "Red Steel 2" ist, gibt es in den ruhigen Momenten auch viel zu entdecken. Mit dem A-Knopf kann man klettern und mit Objekten interagieren, während eine Mini-Karte in der Ecke des Bildschirms die Orientierung erleichtert. Man kann Werkzeuge auch für konstruktive Zwecke einsetzen. Ein gut platzierter Schwung öffnet den Weg durch einen Bambus-Zaun und Safes kann man aufbrechen, indem man sorgfältig auf das Klicken aus der Wii-Fernbedienung achtet, während der Spieler wie ein klassischer Diamantendieb die Kombination knackt. Viele kleine Details sorgen immer wieder für Abwechslung - wie oft kann man zum Beispiel nacheinander ein altes Metallfass treffen, das einfach irgendwo herumliegt? Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:2010 Wii-Spiel Kategorie:Action-Spiel Kategorie:Kampfspiel